


Dark Waters||| ATEEZ AU

by KangLisa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Boatswain Seonghwa, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Explorers, Fanfiction, Gunner Jongho, Healer Yeosang, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Master At Arms San, Mention of blood, Mermaids, Pirates, Sailing Master Yunho, Second in Command Mingi, Watchkeeper Wooyoung, bxb - Freeform, kpop, power users, short series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangLisa/pseuds/KangLisa
Summary: This short series is a reupload from Ateez Amino. You can view the story in Amino, AO3, or Wattpad.Original post: http://aminoapps.com/p/wix2et
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings:  
Will be mentions of blood, strong language, fighting, and shipping. If you are uncomfortable with it then please click out of this story. If you stay then I hope you enjoy.

View the original post here: http://aminoapps.com/p/wix2et


	2. Chapter 2

Jongho gasps for air as he regains his consciousness. He coughs out the water that found its way in his lungs after their ship was crushed by the mermaids. All because of stupid Mingi and his ability to never listen to Hongjoong's commands. He is completely drenched and unhappy that he almost died and his body shivers because of the cold wind. He stands up on shaking legs, ruffling his wet hair in the process.

He looks around the rocky beach the sea washed him up to, taking in the eerie quiet around him except for the sound of the waves that continue mercilessly hitting the rocks. He spots San's unconscious figure a couple feet away from him and runs towards him. His knees hit the harsh sand sending sparks of pain in his body cause of his scratched kneecaps. He searches for a pulse as Yeosang taught him and tries not to panic when he finds none.

He recalls the first aid Hongjoong helped him learn because Yeosang wouldn't stop nagging at him when he got it wrong. He has to thank him for being a pain in his ass until they were both satisfied by the results. He clasps his hands together, bringing them on San's chest. Hongjoong said to use his strength but he still holds back a bit as he presses down, counting. After reaching the thirty compressions he adjusts San's face and takes a deep breath before connecting their lips, successfully blowing air in his lungs.

He doesn't lose his spirit when San doesn't respond and instead he repeats the process once more. That's all it takes for San to violently start coughing out the water that got into his system. Jongho helps him to turn on his side and rubs his back in an encouraging manner to let everything out. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't scared shitless while thinking that he had just lost him.

"Fuck what happened?" He groans as he stands up and looks around. Jongho takes in the dried blood at the side of San's face. He vaguely remembers seeing him being hit by one of the rails on the ship.

"Stupid Mingi, that happened. Hongjoong told him to stay away from the deck and he went out there when the mermaids were passing by. I don't know what happened but the mermaids were angered enough to destroy our ship and we almost died in the process." He confesses and watches as San's eyes open in realization.

"I remember he tried to jump in the water and I was ready to go out there to stop him but Seonghwa beat me to it. Oh my God he pushed Seonghwa in the water!" He says in disbelief while his hands go through his hair in frustration.

"Then why were the mermaids angered?" Jongho yells at him. He wasn't angry with San but with the whole situation. Add what San just told him and he wanted to punch Mingi twice now.

"I think he tried to touch one of the mermaids. It was his first time encountering one so it wasn't hard for them to charm him. He was outside the rail when Seonghwa tried to pull him in. I think one of the mermaids whispered something to him and he pushed Seonghwa in the water. After that all hell broke loose. Mingi fell in as well and I went flying, hitting my head in the process." San sighs. Was this really enough to anger the mermaids though? Just because someone tried to touch them?

Surely there were more stupid people that attempted that before. Jongho still tries to digest all the information San just told him. He refused to go up on deck as Mingi ran past him so he didn't see what San had when he and Seonghwa went after him. Shit, Seonghwa. Were both of them dead? Did the mermaids take them? Was their death quick and painless or slow and agonizing?

"Jongho, San!" Hongjoong's screaming voice brings him out of his thoughts. He sees his captain limping as he approaches them, a nasty scratch on his left leg that looks deep and is still bleeding. His face is scrunched up in pain and Jongho runs up to him in time, catching him as he trips.

"Damn Joong that's a deep injury." San breaths as he gently taps the gash on his own head and he winces. Hongjoong smiles weekly at him, trying to mask the pain and clearly failing in Jongho's opinion. He helps him sit down, a sigh of relief escaping Hongjoong's lips. San was quick to tear a piece of his shirt and press it to his wounded leg once he kneels beside him.

Before the captain has time to ask, both San and Jongho share about what the situation is and what they thought must've happened. Hongjoong wasn't surprised or angered but very confused about their words. Still he let them finish and this time Jongho didn't hide his thoughts about how much he wanted to punch Mingi.

"No you're wrong. Mingi found a pendant when we visited that abandoned island two days ago. It was a mermaid's pendant, he even showed me the body. He asked me not to say anything to the rest and I agreed. I thought it would be a terrible idea to bring that thing on the boat so Mingi could inspect it but he said that we shouldn't let this opportunity go. I think the mermaids knew we took it and came back for it. There is no way he pushed Seonghwa in the water either. There must be something that we're missing." Hongjoong holds his head feeling dizzy, the loss of blood catching up to him. Even in his bad state, he still didn't miss the wide-eyed looks both his crew members are giving him.

"That was a terrible idea on your part, not telling us when you brought that dangerous thing on board!" Jongho speaks up for both him and San who has his mouth open. Sure sometimes on one of their explorations they found things, magical or not but they always voted if they were to take them or leave them. Hongjoong looks at his hands with a guilty expression. It was his crew that got in danger after all. They were still missing five people, their status unknown.

"I know but Mingi said to trust him. I always listen to your opinions and ideas not missing anything and putting my trust in you. I didn't want him to think that I did favors to everyone except him. You know how Mingi gets. I had to keep it balanced. Clearly not one of my best choices." He groans and shakes his head in hopes to clear his thoughts and shake his headache away as well. It didn't work.

"We will discuss all that later. Now we need Yeosang to treat Hongjoong. If we had Wooyoung or Seonghwa, they could help stabilize him but if the bleeding doesn't stop soon..." San's worrying voice is all it takes for Jongho to stand up.

"Stay here." He pleads rather than commands. He knows that Hongjoong wouldn't be happy if he did. Plus he wasn't born a skillful captain like him with a strong aura that screamed leader. Jongho doesn't know why he moved without having a plan or at least an idea where to go as he steps in the woods surrounding the beach. When he feels like he has walked enough he is ready to go back, having accomplished nothing but wasting time.

"No, let me go!" He recognizes Yeosang's voice, screaming in distress and he runs following the panicked sounds his companion makes. When he finally sees him, anger rises inside him as he spots two tall figures covered in black cloaks dragging Yeosang away. He didn't look injured in any way but that did nothing to calm him down. He rushes up to the two figures without really thinking, his punches connecting every time he landed a hit.

At first both of the figures tried to fight back, circling around him and managing to hit him a couple of times as he was trying to guard himself and Yeosang against them. Yeosang jumps on one of the guy's back that managed to sneak behind Jongho and get ahold of him. The attacker throws Yeosang on the ground forcefully before turning his attention back on Jongho.

They continue exchanging hits but seeing how strong Jongho is and they retreat back. He almost goes after them but Yeosang stops him with a hand on his arm. It will be better if they don't follow them and put some distance between them. They have no idea who these people are, how they look, or how many they are.

"Your knuckles are bleeding." He tries to distract him and he succeeds. Jongho recalls that they don't have time for his petty injury and rushes them to the direction of the beach. Yeosang looks at him, confused by his behavior.

"Hongjoong is injured and San is with him. We don't know about the rest. We will have to talk once you make sure the captain is okay." He quickly informs as they speed up their pace. Jongho prays that he didn't find Yeosang too late.


	3. Chapter 3

A normal day for San is getting up early in the morning and greeting Seonghwa while passing by the kitchen. Hearing Yunho's and Hongjoong's voices from the captain's cabin planning their course, while Yeosang will be sleeping exhausted from all the reading he would be doing about therapeutic plants. Jongho greeting him once he is on deck along with Wooyoung, who is watching the waters for any intruders or land. Mingi steering the boat per Hongjoong's command while cracking lame jokes. Only today it is not the 'normal' he is used to.

Seonghwa looks on edge and it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it. Mingi is with Hongjoong in the captain's cabin instead of Yunho. Jongho is steering the ship while Yunho is helping on deck and Yeosang is up early. Wooyoung looks somewhat off but still smiles at him when he sees him. San feels weird that the ship's routine is broken but he figures it will be a pleasant change. He was wrong. Seonghwa's screaming voice at Hongjoong and Mingi got everyone's attention but no one questions what it's about. Seonghwa barricading himself in his room doesn't help either. That was red flag number one.

Red flag number two was that Wooyoung is looking extremely anxious as he is scouting the area. When both San and Yunho ask him what's wrong he says that he has a bad feeling. Then one of the blisters in San's hands opens and he has to go visit Yeosang or else the healer will kill him for neglecting his wounds. Again. He was already lectured enough about how infections were a bitch to treat if they happened, so he informs his members that he will be below deck if anyone needs him.

Now, a more personal red flag for him was how exhausted Yeosang looks when he opens the door for him. His appearance is dissolved as well and the room a mess. San was very happy every time he had the chance to see him, cause Yeosang has the tendency to disappear in his own chamber for days straight. But this... It was too much to ignore.

"Just a bad day." Yeosang reads his thoughts. He motions for him to come inside and makes him sit in one of the stools as he is gathering his stuff to treat his hand. San really wants to question him about it but the aura around him is heavy so he keeps his mouth shut.

"I'm glad you came to me before it got worse. Now let me see the wound." Yeosang holds his hand gently when San gives it to him. A smile appears on his face while watching the other treat his hand. He only lets him go once it is all cleaned up and bandaged.

"You wanna talk about it?" San tries his luck and prays that Yeosang won't get mad at him or kick him out for trying to pry. It's been two years since they formed Ateez and started exploring the hidden beauty that's called sea and her mysteries. Despite having gone through trouble before, the eight of them aren't close. Not as much as San would like.

"I'm okay don't worry. I just didn't have a good rest today that's all. My gut feeling is alarmed for some reason and it's driving me a bit crazy." The healer informs him with a sigh, clearly relieved that he finally shared his odd feeling with someone. Usually Yeosang will be the last one on sharing his feelings, so this proves how frustrating it is for him. Still, San chooses to ignore red flag number three and decides to comfort Yeosang so he can feel better, instead of analyzing how Wooyoung had said the same thing earlier.

"Hey. You know that we are here for you right? If you feel like you can't talk to anyone else, I'm here. I don't judge." San gives him one of his dimple smiles, it's effect working instantly on calming Yeosang and making him crack a smile of his own. San feels he just accomplished a huge step into getting closer to the healer so he leaves his room in good spirits. He feels extremely happy when Yeosang whispers a small thank you before closing his door.

He feels like nothing can ruin the good mood he is, not even when Wooyoung passes by him in a hurry and towards Hongjoong's cabin signaling the red flag number four. San figures that he had a fight with Mingi or Jongho again since that's also included in their everyday routine. He notices though, red flag number five that is Yunho, who is fidgeting and looks scared while Jongho tries to calm him down. He is the peacemaker, after Seonghwa, always emitting calm vibes and smiling at everyone and everything. Only now he is not.

"What's wrong?" San asks as he steps closer to them. He notices how Mingi is frantically looking in the water around the ship, having abandoned the steering wheel. Red flag number six. For the first time he is acknowledging that something is different and not in a good way. San doesn't like it. He is still waiting for an answer from the people in front of him but a voice speaks up from behind him.

"Everyone below deck now!" Hongjoong orders and that's the last red flag San needs and slowly starts to panic. Yunho and Jongho move quickly inside the ship but Mingi hasn't moved from his spot. Hongjoong signals for San to go ahead as he walks up to Mingi. He follows his orders, a bit confused about the situation.

"What's wrong?" He sees Seonghwa ask Wooyoung once he enters the common room they usually eat in or try to communicate with each other. Yeosang looks as confused While Jongho is hugging Yunho who fortunately has calmed down now.

"Mermaids." Hongjoong answers as he enters with Mingi behind him who looks a bit disappointed. Seonghwa's eyes widen like he just realized something that no one else knows. All except Hongjoong who looks a bit anxious but calm nevertheless and Mingi who is for some reason excited but tries his best to hide it.

"Mermaids so far out of their islands? What do they want here?" Yeosang asks even more confused at Hongjoong. Wooyoung and Jongho seem eager to hear as well, while Yunho looks like he doesn't want to be here. Seonghwa is glaring at Mingi and Hongjoong but he doesn't speak. San is lost at what is going on.

"They are passing by. They won't bother us if we don't bother them. Stay below deck till I say it's clear to go out there." Hongjoong's firm tone makes everyone agree instantly and everyone sits in the room with an awkward silence around them. Jongho excused himself saying he needs to grab something from his cabin, clearing wanting a break from everyone. San doesn't know what to do or say to lighten up the mood. He doesn't know if he should be doing anything at all. Fortunately for him he doesn't have to. Unfortunately for them, Mingi does.

"Okay, I can't do this. I need to go up there." He speaks quickly before moving out of the room. Seonghwa instantly stands up and runs after him and San founds himself chasing after them as well, not able to sit down anymore. He spots Jongho looking at them with a frown and he hears Hongjoong's voice yelling in the distance but that's all a blur for him when he steps out and watches Mingi climbing outside the ship's rail. Seonghwa moves quickly and tries to pull him inside, away from a mermaid's reach. More finned hands are trying to reach out to him, all with sharp nails but his attention gets caught by a specific one.

The mermaid was beautiful, San notices. He is amazed at how much she looks like a human and an ethereal being at the same time. Long red hair and thick lips that are parted, revealing rows of teeth that look normal but sharper than humans. Red fins covering her ears as well as faintly red illuminated transparent scales, decorating parts of her smooth skin that turn a deep red around her chest and covering it up like a natural undergarment. Her tail is a similar color with small faint red fins garnishing her dark red scales.

San thinks he hears her speaking to Mingi with a honeyed voice before he pushes Seonghwa in the water where more mermaids are waiting. He didn't notice them gathering till now. Mingi falls in, shortly after, having lost his balance. It takes a second for him and the mermaid to make eye contact before he feels the ship tilting and he goes flying straight in the water but not before hitting his head in one of the ship's railings. He tries to go up to the surface almost immediately, ignoring the dizziness and the sharp pain on the side of his head but something or someone, pulls him down.

He keeps trying to kick and push away the various hands that touch him as he goes in and out of focus, regretting leaving his dagger behind. Eventually he runs out of air and he tries not to drink in any water but he clearly fails. Everything then goes dark as his body stops resisting the way the waves pull him further down.

He suddenly feels a heavy pressure on his chest and he coughs as the water spills out of his mouth. He doesn't register that someone helps him turn to the side so he can continue coughing all the water out while rubbing his back in a soothing manner. It's a few seconds later that he recognizes Jongho and feels a headache forming in his head.

"Fuck what happened?" He groans, standing up. He inspects around the beach as small fragments of the events prior, play in his mind.

"Stupid Mingi, that happened. Hongjoong told him to stay away from the deck and he went out there when the mermaids were passing by. I don't know what happened but the mermaids were angered enough to destroy our ship and we almost died in the process." Jongho huffs angrily and San's eyes are left wide open as he starts remembering more.

"I remember he tried to jump in the water and I was ready to go out there to stop him but Seonghwa beat me to it. Oh my God he pushed Seonghwa in the water!" San doesn't believe his own words as he runs a hand through his hair. But he had seen Mingi do it. That much is true.

"Then why were the mermaids angered?" Jongho yells as he looks at him but he can see that his anger is not directed at him. San doesn't know what to answer for a second but remembering how he found Mingi and Seonghwa there is only one fitting answer.

"I think he tried to touch one of the mermaids. It was his first time encountering one so it wasn't hard for them to charm him. He was outside the rail when Seonghwa tried to pull him in. I think one of the mermaids whispered something to him and he pushed Seonghwa in the water. After that all hell broke loose. Mingi fell in as well and I went flying, hitting my head in the process." He sighs. Jongho is lost in his own thoughts as San is trying to gather his. The headache makes it hard for him to focus and he internally curses.

"Jongho, San!" He recognizes Hongjoong as he tries to reach then with his injured leg. San winces internally seeing how deep the wound on his left leg is and how it continues bleeding. Their captain is clearly in pain as he trips. He would have fallen if it wasn't for Jongho running up to him and catching him in time. San is frozen in his place, his mind still putting his memories in order.

"Damn Joong that's a deep injury." He comments after taking a deep breath. His hand unconsciously touches his own cut and winces. San thinks he is lucky enough that it's not worse. He could deal with the headache after all. San tears a part of his already torn blouse and quickly presses it to Hongjoong's leg once Jongho helps him sit on the sand. He didn't miss how Jongho's knees were badly scratched. Then before the captain has the chance to speak Jongho starts spilling everything and San helps him with what he can remember. He wasn't surprised when Jongho announced how badly he wanted to punch Mingi. San thought about it too. When they finished, he was expecting Hongjoong to be upset, mad, or worse, a yelling pissed off captain. Instead he was as calm as the night sea.

"No you're wrong. Mingi found a pendant when we visited that abandoned island two days ago. It was a mermaid's pendant, he even showed me the body. He asked me not to say anything to the rest and I agreed. I thought it would be a terrible idea to bring that thing on the boat so Mingi could inspect it but he said that we shouldn't let this opportunity go. I think the mermaids knew we took it and came back for it. There is no way he pushed Seonghwa in the water either. There must be something that we're missing." His reply catches San and Jongho off guard. He feels sympathetic towards the way Hongjoong looks like he is about to pass out at any second but he is so shocked that he can't say anything.

"That was a terrible idea on your part, not telling us when you brought that dangerous thing on board!" Jongho speaks both their minds. San didn't know his own mouth was wide open till he blinked a couple of times. What Jongho said though it's true. No matter what they find and where they hold a voting. If everyone agrees they take it with them if not they throw it out in the sea since one's garbage can be someone else's treasure. Hongjoong realizing the severity of the situation looks down, avoiding making eye contact with them. San figures he feels guilty for the whole situation and for the fact that the rest of his members are missing.

"I know but Mingi said to trust him. I always listen to your opinions and ideas not missing anything and putting my trust in you. I didn't want him to think that I did favors to everyone except him. You know how Mingi gets. I had to keep it balanced. Clearly not one of my best choices." San hears him groan and watch him shaking his head, clearly trying to push away the dizziness he feels due to all the loss of blood.

"We will discuss all that later. Now we need Yeosang to treat Hongjoong. If we had Wooyoung or Seonghwa, they could help stabilize him but if the bleeding doesn't stop soon..." San is getting even more worried for Hongjoong. The captain looks paler than he did a few minutes ago. Jongho stands up from his position and San looks at him questioningly.

"Stay here." He pleads to both of them as he vanishes inside the woods that are all around the beach. San wants to panic but stays calm and tries to make Hongjoong talk for as long as he can when his eyes start to close. As the minutes pass that proves to be a difficult task as Hongjoong's words begin to slur and his upper body keeps swaying back and forth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't you dare die on me!" He swears as his hands haven't once stop pressing the wound on Hongjoong's leg but it does little to stop the bleeding. Hongjoong cracks a small smile at him before he loses his consciousness and his body falls backward on the sand.

"Shit... Jongho, I hope you hurry up."


	4. Chapter 4

When Mingi showed him the brown-haired mermaid's body in the underground cave after presenting him the pendant, Hongjoong was confused. He had no idea where he found the octagon black stone pendant. He said the mermaid was holding it but how he found her in the first place is mind-blowing to Hongjoong. It's been a month since they found land and he had thought it would be safe to go exploring since it looked, inhabitant.

But there he was in a dark underground cave with Mingi and a dead mermaid's body. He had no doubt that this mythical creature was once beautiful. Not that now she wasn't. Her short brown hair looked smooth but aged, the brown fins covering her body were withered, having lost their beauty. The smaller fins that decorated her body are wrinkled and had a dusty color. Hongjoong felt sad for this creature.

He was afraid at first that Mingi had done something to the mermaid but he kept promising him that he just found her like this and Hongjoong believed him. No matter how odd Mingi can get about his discoveries he could never hurt someone for his own benefit. That's why he had chosen him first to board the ship and be his second in command. He never felt wrong about his decisions no matter how Mingi pushed him sometimes but this time he was seriously considering it.

Not only did he wanted to take on board the pendant without anyone knowing, he even wanted to study it and try to find what abilities it possesses. It could be the best thing they ever discovered if it's magical or one more accessory in their collection if it's not. Still what bothered Hongjoong is what if it was indeed magical? Would it's power be helpful or destroy them completely? That's why he placed the voting thing in the first place. So everyone knows what they signed up for.

So it's only natural he scolded Mingi about it. When Mingi protested back they almost fought but then Hongjoong remembered why he had chosen him in the first place and he accepted. Now as he looks at San's and Jongho's injuries he feels guilt. His own injury doesn't help him have a clear mind but he still tells them everything. Well maybe not everything. He doesn't have enough strength for that. He feels way too dizzy and he is afraid that it's not gonna stop anytime soon. Not while his leg keeps bleeding.

He supposes that he must feel lucky for having his leg almost pierced by one of the floorboards when the ship started turning and breaking suddenly, only for it to get free when the ship rocked again. Next thing he knows, he was in the water, trying to swim through the debris and to any nearby land he could find. He wasn't ready to become anyone's meal you see. Not when he couldn't fight back. Once on shore he was lost. Him and Yunho didn't spot any islands so close when they looked at the map yesterday. So that means this island is off the records. Hopefully not for a bad reason. He prays that it was just that someone was lazy enough to add it and not beacause dangerous creatures or artifacts existed. Hongjoong has a feeling he is gonna find that out soon.

That's why he was glad to know at least two of his members are okay. He faintly recalls seeing Wooyoung jumping in the water before the ship got completely destroyed from the mermaid's powers, so he prays he also swum safely on land. He didn't see Yunho or Yeosang at all but what worries him more is Mingi's and Seonghwa's safety. He didn't want to believe what both San and Jongho told him. Sure it was Mingi's first encounter with a mermaid along with Yunho and San. The rest had some small encounters before but nothing too crazy.

Mingi didn't look angry at Seonghwa when he found out what was going on. Not even when he threatened to reveal everything he saw and heard to the rest. Hongjoong told him to get a small boat and leave if he did that, resulting in this morning's argument. Now he feels stupid and he knows that he should've had sided with Seonghwa. Especially when Mingi told him that he would stay on deck since the pendant was responding when the mermaids were near. He hoped to talk to one so he could figure out what he had in his hands. Obviously Hongjoong refused and that desicion now has him losing his consciousness as San is trying his best to stop the bleeding on his leg.

When he finally wakes up again it's night. He feels warmth coming from his right side and he turns his head to the side, spotting a fire going on and a tired Yeosang trying to warm his hands. Hongjoong blinks a couple of times making sure he is not hallucinating.

"Yeosang?" He asks groggily and Yeosang's eyes widen as they land on him. The healer quickly gets up and comes up to him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Hopefully your leg won't get infected seeing as you don't have a fever yet. It was a really close call Hongjoong. If Jongho hadn't found me when he did... Well, let's say that both of us wouldn't be safe." He sighs and Hongjoong is afraid that something is going on. He knows that they will have to talk once he rests more as he feels his eyelids trying to close.

"How?" He finally gets out, after trying to fight against the exhaustion his body feels. Yeosang seems to get what he is asking exactly and he smiles.

"I always carry with me needles and thread. It's for precaution since I had some unfortunate incidents in the past that needed stitches. Now don't worry and sleep. San and Jongho went to gather some more wood and they will back soon. We are safe for now." The calmness and security in his voice is enough to make Hongjoong stop resisting the darkness that engulf him in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Mingi was absolutely terrible with directions. Not that he would confess that to anyone except Hongjoong. Even if he was the second in command he preferred to be inside his cabin, analyzing and discovering what abilities all the beautiful stuff they found could do. They had discovered previously a bracelet and after Mingi studied it further, he was amazed at its healing abilities. Of course, they chose to sell it for a good amount of money since they didn't really need it. They had Yeosang for that matter.

So imagine how surprised he was when he tripped and fell inside an underground cave when they just boarded off the ship. He didn't mean to wander on his own but then again he didn't want to ask anyone to come with him. When he stood up and dusted himself, he screamed. In front of him was a creature he only ever heard of. A dead mermaid but a mermaid nevertheless. It didn't look like she was caring any injuries on her body but Mingi's attention got caught at what was in her hand. He carefully untangled the black pendant from her fingers and held it.

It was lightweight with a silver chain attached to it. He didn't feel different or noticed anything unusual changing around him so he crossed the word magic from his list. Still he was intrigued to find out if that's all there was to it. If the mermaid held it till her last breath, sure that must mean something. He figured that he should fill in the others and have a voting take place but he was afraid that they wouldn't understand the gut feeling that was telling him to keep this pendant. Not when they looked at Mingi like he was a crazy scientist. He could only trust Hongjoong at this moment and so he left the cave with the pendant in his hands for evidence. His captain would agree to keep it, his curiosity is the same after all. It could be their little secret, without the others knowing.

And he was right. They almost got into a heated argument but soon Hongjoong gave in. He warned him though that Mingi is to update him on whatever he finds about this pendant. That he agreed. Now you would think that Mingi would be more careful when he told Hongjoong to not look suspicious but Mingi himself was not. He did little to none to hide his new item, leading Seonghwa to catch him in the act when he brought him dinner so he didn't have to skip yet another meal.

Mingi was speechless as Seonghwa started to rant at him before going to find Hongjoong. They managed to calm him down by telling him that it was just a simple pendant and nothing more. Mingi was sure there was more to it but of course he kept it to himself. That is at least till Seonghwa saw the pendant light up the next morning. Mingi was so into analyzing what could be triggering it that he didn't realize he had left his own door open. That caused another fight to break out between Seonghwa and Hongjoong that didn't end well.

Hearing then about mermaids being spotted passing by while the pendant kept lighting up, had Mingi in deep thoughts. He wanted to try something. Attempt to talk to the mermaids or maybe try to unlock its powers if he placed the pendant near them. A stupid decision from his part but he always wanted to know all the answers. He knew that Hongjoong will punish him but he still run up on deck after he told him to stay low, even opening the heavy door that separated the inside from outside in a flash. That's how much he wanted to know and soon his questions were answered.

He heard the mermaid calling out to him in his mind and he couldn't block her amazing voice out of his head. When the red-haired beauty beckoned for him to come close, he blindly did. He climbed out of the safety of his ship, not noticing the menacing look the mermaid was giving him or Seonghwa calling out to him. He felt hands around him, pulling him away and waking him up from his daze. Then he heard the mermaid's voice reaching his ears instead of listening to it inside his head.

"You two seem special. Come." She simply said and Mingi felt that he couldn't control his own body as he pushed Seonghwa in the water. He lost his footing, following behind Seonghwa shortly after. Once he was fully underwater he started to panic from all the hands preventing him to swim back up to the surface. He heard loud noises and saw the ship falling apart as the mermaids around him had their hands extended towards where he was standing seconds ago. He kept sensing the pendant lighting up from inside his pocket though and he instantly made the connection. It responded to mermaid powers.

Then the mermaids were gone in the next second but another figured swum up to him in the water. A merman. Mingi didn't know that it was possible since mermen were very rare to find. At least from what he previously read. He turned his head around and saw another merman in front of Seonghwa with his hand around his waist as the older was fighting against him. Then the merman kissed Seonghwa, shocking Mingi. What made him open his mouth in complete bewilderment was that Seonghwa actually breathed after that. He was breathing underwater. Then the merman kissed him again and Seonghwa became unconscious.

Mingi felt a pair of hands around his own waist and he quickly covered his mouth. He was already struggling with whatever air was left in his lungs. His hands were swatted away and a pair of lips crushed on his own. He then felt his last breath leaving his lungs but been replaced with a more fresh one. The merman was passing him air but it felt different. He saw the merman waiting for something to happen as Mingi's body struggled to accept that breath. Dark spots appeared in his vision and when he thought that everything was hopeless and about to give up, his lungs filled with air.

Now that's impossible. That's against everything he has studied before and he freezes as the merman kisses him again, satisfied with whatever he just made Mingi do before he feels his body shut down. When he finally wakes up he is on land. He can feel the hard soil beneath him. It's dark once he opens his eyes but he makes out Seonghwa's silhouette next to him. He tries to sit up but his hands are tied behind his back as well as his legs. He recalls everything that happened and he feels a pang of guilt in his heart. Everything is his fault. He inspects around him. They appear to be in a cage of some sort. Mingi doesn't know how they got there but they need to leave now.

"Seonghwa." He whispers to him but the other male doesn't stir even a little. He appears to be out cold. Mingi tries to free his hands or legs but to no avail. He sees a light from afar, coming closer. Upon inspecting the source, he notices two unrecognizable figures heading toward them while holding a torch. He internally curses as he stops moving and pretends that he is still sleeping.

"Damien, which one you want to turn first?" One of the two ask. Mingi is confused by that and he is afraid that they are gonna do something to them. That much is obvious.

"The black-haired one. He breathed almost instantly when I tested him. He is gonna be the best merman I had the pleasure of turning. We can deal with the red-haired in the morning." Mingi is afraid for Seonghwa as they approach him. From what he heard they will do something to him in the morning. He should stop them. When one of them is ready to inject something to Seonghwa he kicks him with everything he has. The man groans as he falls to the side and the man that Mingi believes that talked first, drops the torch in surprise.

"Grab him Tom." The man named Damien yells as Mingi feels lucky that the torch fell near his hands. He withstands the burning sensation on his skin for a few seconds before his hands are free. He immediately punches the guy named Tom when he tries to pounce at him. He knows that he landed a good hit when the man falls on the ground groaning. He kicks Damien again and then free his legs as well. He hears Seonghwa make a sound of protest and he sees that he has regained his consciousness.

"You're not going anywhere!" Damien yells and grabs Seonghwa before Mingi has time to touch him and injects him with whatever it was inside the syringe, making Seonghwa scream in pain. He notices the man he knocked out earlier is ready to get up. He then makes his choice and runs outside the cage while Damien is preoccupied with Seonghwa. He swears he will come back for him as he keeps running even when he trips. The only source of light he has to guide him is the half moon above him. Mingi trips again and groans loudly when he lands roughly on the ground but pause when he hears a familiar voice.

"Anyone there?" Wooyoung asks from atop of a tree. Mingi watch as his eyes light up in relief when he spots him. He quickly climbs down and helps Mingi up. Loud footsteps and voices are heard behind them and Mingi's blood runs cold.

"We need to run now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho remembers being with Yeosang in the water till he suddenly lost his consciousness. He felt someone keeping him afloat and after what felt like seconds in his daze, he is laying on the sand. He would be puzzled if it wasn't for the blue-haired mermaid next to him when he wakes up completely. Her eyes are a soft violet color while her fins and tail are all coated in blue scales. Yunho backs away from her in fear but the mermaid puts her hands up in surrender.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I saved you. Sorry that I had to charm you but I didn't want you to freak out and drown." She speaks in a small but soft voice. Yunho relaxes a bit since she does look harmless and she hasn't moved from where she is sitting on the rock with her tail tucked neatly underneath her.

"Then why did your kin destroyed our ship? If it was your intention to attack us from the start why did you save me?" He asks seriously. Just because he has relaxed a bit, doesn't mean his guard is down.

"You need to save your friends. Damien took them and he is gonna turn them soon. This is not the way it should be done." She responds but Yunho is curious. She sounds so desperate and scared and he wants to know why.

"Who is Damien and what is he doing? Turn my friends to what?" He slowly panics. Is that guy gonna hurt them? Kill them? Is Jongho okay? He feels his blood running cold at the possibility of Jongho leaving him before he can confess his feelings. The mermaid takes a deep breath, watching him with pity.

"Damien is the merman that took your friends. His plan is to turn them into our kin but they will be more powerful than us." She sighs and closes her eyes for a second.

"I don't understand..." Yunho trails uncertain and she gives him a sympathetic smile. Yunho thinks back to how Mingi run-up to the deck, followed by Seonghwa and San. Are they all captured?

"To sum it up for you, not all mermaids have powers. Yeah sure we can cast some illusions and charm people but all to a limit. Only the mermaids and mermen with pure mermaid bloodlines have extraordinary powers. What Damien is trying to do is turn people with compatible genes to our kin." She informs and Yunho's eyes open wide.

"And how is he able to do that?" He asks intrigued. He is sure that if Mingi was here, he would be amazed by this discovery.

"First he tests them. He passes them air, that only we are able to breathe. It's what allows us to live in the water. If they have compatible genes with us then they are able to breathe underwater like us. If not they will drown. That's why both of your friends are lucky. Then he will inject them with pure mermaid blood so they get powers. He wants to raise people like that for his own plans. Our kin is dying. Everyone hunts us and there are only a few of us left. He wants to change things for us but he is doing it wrong by turning people against their will. He even killed one of the pureblood mermaids when she refused to give him her blood or the pendant you guys found. It responds to mermaid powers and that's why he wants it. To find out who is special and who's not. By taking that pendant with you, you guys made yourselves his new targets." She finishes, studying Yunho's face. Yuhno himself doesn't know how to comprehend what the mermaid just revealed to him.

"They are still okay though, right? Even if Damien turn them as you say, will they die? If we are too late, can we turn them back to normal somehow? Where does he keep them?" His voice comes out desperate. He needs to find them as soon as possible.

"I don't know where he keeps them exactly since I and my friend decided to save you and another blonde male. She warned him to keep off the ground as you should. Since only male mermen can test people for compatible genes, they can shift to humans once they are completely dry. If your friends weren't once humans they wouldn't be able to change back. Since they are, I guess that won't be a problem." She informs with a small smile. Yunho then stands up abruptly but the mermaid stops him when he takes a step for the woods.

"Take this with you. Wear it at all times. Hold your friend's hands and it will take you away from them to somewhere safe." A light purple ring is thrown his way and he does as told. He hastily says a genuine thank you to the mermaid before disappearing in the woods. Time is not his friend right now.

Yunho stopped running to reserve his energy as the sun disappeared, leaving only darkness around him except the half-moon that barely illuminated the path in front of him. He thinks that he should take a breather when he spots a fire in the distance. Someone is there and it could be the rest of his friends. He picks up the pace and as he nears, voices yelling can be heard. All familiar of course.

"We need to run now!" It was Mingi's voice, no doubt. Yunho sees them running by him in the dark with four other figures chasing them. He feels glad that the mermaid saved him and informed him of what's going on. He is relieved to know that his friends are alright for now. They keep running Yunho notices toward the fire he spotted earlier. More distressed sounds are heard when they reach it and he sees the rest of ateez gathered around the fire. All except Seonghwa.

"Mingi, Wooyoung you guys are okay!?" Hongjoong says sleepily as he just woke up. Yunho sees the bandage that's around his left leg and knows that he won't be able to run. Mingi doesn't have time to warn the rest to get up when one of the men that pursued them yanks him back. Wooyoung helps him out of that guy's hold but gets captured instead. Wooyoung pushes Mingi to the others as the rest unknown men come to the view.

Yunho steps out of the shadows quickly and runs to the shocked faces of his team, grabbing Hongjoong's and San's hands. He doesn't want to leave Wooyoung behind but it's better to have to rescue one person rather than let everyone get captured. He yells for the rest to hold hands as well, motioning to the ring but Yeosang dashes for Wooyoung's attacker that is dragging him away. The man releases his hold on him when Yeosang scratches his face. He then takes ahold of Wooyoung's hand and runs up to the others but before Wooyoung has the time to hold Mingi's hand, Yeosang gets tackled to the ground.

"Go!" He screams and Yunho mutters an apology before they are teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeosang thought that nothing could be worse than losing Yunho in the sea and having to float on top of a big wooden plank so he can keep out of the water. Okay he thought that it was slightly worst when he got washed up at a beach and waved at some hooded figures for help, only to be almost kidnapped or when he treated Hongjoong. He even thought nothing of it when he got captured again since he helped the others escape. They would be back for him or he could escape himself if he got too impatient. Or so he thought.

What topped everything is the fact that he is currently dragged somewhere. They reach a place that looks like a small camp with more people around. At least six. What makes Yeosang's heart skip a beat is when he sees Seonghwa. He is not how Yeosang knows him and remembers him. This Seonghwa is laying trapped in a small glass box that's full of water. His eyes have turned silver and there are transparent scales covering the rest of his body of the same color, that looks like glitter on him in contrast with his black scales on his tail and fins that decorate his body and hands. He only has a tiny space to move around a bit and he looks uncomfortable with his tail tucked underneath him.

Yeosang is pushed into a cell roughly before he is locked in there. He is shocked to see that Seonghwa is a merman. Was he always like that? No that can't be the case. They would know. Did they do this? Will they do something to him as well? Will he become like that? What is happening exactly? His eyes are locked on Seonghwa that looks back at him while hitting the glass. He keeps mouthing something but Yeosang can't make out what he is trying to say to him.

"Grab him." He jumps when he hears a voice saying near him. He was so focused on the older that he didn't notice the two figures in front of him. He doesn't have time to protest or fight back when a pair of hands holds him upright and he feels a sting on his upper arm. Intense pain feels his body from head to toe and he falls down on the ground, screaming.

"If he is worthy he will become one of us. If not he will die." He hears someone say as he keeps yelling, feeling like his body is on fire. He doesn't register that he is left alone or when he passes out from the pain. When he opens his eyes again he feels weird. Like he is floating or he is sliding and his golden hair is moving but there is no wind. He is facing Seonghwa that is now sleeping but he looks at him through a glass box. He tries to move his limbs but only his hands are free and he looks at them. Then he realizes what is happening. He inspects the gold-colored fins in his hands as well as some of the golden but transparent scales on his arms, glistening. He looks down and his eyes grow wide when he spots his tail that has the same color. The space is small and he is cramped, not leaving room for much movement. He hits the glass with all the power he can master but his body still feels tired. He catches his reflection on the glass for a moment, watching how his eyes have turned a gold color as well and he hits the box harder.

The glass doesn't crack even a little and he goes back to sleep involuntary. Loud voices wake him up and he feels like he is being moved. His suspicions are correct as he looks between the two men that carry his box. The sun is barely out but that doesn't seem to faze the men as they keep walking without a problem in the semi-dark place. He spots Seonghwa's box in front of him in the distance, carried by another pair of men. He doesn't like the fact that they are been moved somewhere else. Are they leaving the island? Will they be sold somewhere? He prays that the others will find them soon. As the men keep navigating through the woods, everyone stops moving abruptly. Their boxes are being placed on the floor and the men around them draw their weapons that Yeosang only now took notice. Each man has a shiny dagger on their hands that looks sharp.

Yeosang wants to know what's going on when one by one the rest of his crew are running out of the woods, fighting the men that carried them. Jongho is the one doing most of the job. He keeps disarming them and throwing them to the others while Hongjoong is left behind, limping towards his box and unlocking it. If he was surprised by him and Seonghwa being mermen, he doesn't show it. Once the lid is removed Yeosang sits up and breaths the cold air. San comes up to them before Yeosang has time to speak to Hongjoong, who gets up and tries to run to Seonghwa. Yeosang's heart, beats in relief once San kneels in front of him, asking him if he is okay. He nods as San's eyes travel on his body. He then places his hands gently underneath his waist and tail, lifting him up and out of the box. Yeosang secures his arms around his neck, in case he falls. He is sure though that San won't drop him. One of the unknown men stops attacking Jongho and runs up to them. Yeosang feels a rush of power running through his body when he thinks that the man will hurt San.

"Stop." He speaks loudly and then the men attacking them freeze in place. Yeosang can hear their thoughts in his head and makes eye contact with each one of them as they fall to the ground. He only wanted them to pass out and not die. He wasn't even sure if he could go as far as that. Everyone looks surprised, including himself. They don't have much time to analyze what just happened when more voices are heard, yelling in the distance. Jongho rips the lid from Seonghwa's box and lifts him up as they retreat back to the woods. Yunho picks up Hongjoong when he sees him struggling They slow down a little but the voices behind them grow louder.

"Yunho use the damn ring for fuck's sake!" Mingi yells as he helps Jongho with Seonghwa since the younger can't see where he is going. He also notices how he holds Wooyoung's hand in case he falls. Yeosang felt San tripping a couple of times as well but his grip on him never got loose even once.

"I don't know how it works? I was extremely scared back there when it happened to transport us back to the beach where I met the mermaid who gave it to me!" He yells back frustrated, earning a groan from Mingi. Yeosang can see how San and the rest are starting to get tired, having slowed down more.

"Well aren't you scared enough now, cause I am!" Wooyoung comments and Yeosang normally would tease him about it if he wasn't scared as well. They slow down more as they pass near a steep hill with a river right below them, that is surrounded by a waterfall and a lot of rocks. They have nowhere else to go so they keep moving forward in hopes that they can find somewhere to hide before their stamina runs out completely.

"Yeosang can you do what you did before? When your eyes glowed for a moment?" Hongjoong asks calmly but his eyes betray him, showing otherwise. He shakes his head as he tries to remember how he did it but the only thing he gets in return is an intense headache. He keeps hearing stuff in the back of his mind and he is doing his best to ignore it since most of it is incoherent and messy words. Branches could be heard snapping somewhere behind them. Their pursuers are hot on their heels, gaining more and more on them. It's only a matter of time until they catch up.

"I don't know what I did. There are voices in my head, I think and they are getting really intense no matter how hard I try to block them." He informs before the ground below them gives out and the eight of them roll down the hill. Yeosang falls into the river that it's deeper than it looks. His eyes spot an opening between two rocks and he knows that this might be their only hope. He quickly swims up to the surface.

"I see an opening in the water! Follow me!" He holds out his head for San to take and he spots Hongjoong helping Seonghwa into the water as well before grabbing his hand. Yeosang doesn't need to breathe before going under. He points the opening to Seonghwa who lets Yeosang take the lead so he can help the rest. Yeosang thinks they are lucky enough for the opening to be big enough for them to swim through without a problem and into a small cave. He sighs in relief when his head is out of the water a few seconds later. That means the rest won't run out of air on their way here. San that is right beside him, looks around before climbing out of the water. He helps lift Yeosang on the rocks as well while the rest of the crew emerge one by one on the surface.

"That was close." Jongho says once he is out with Seonghwa swimming behind him. Everyone is panting exhausted as they climb out. Seonghwa tries to lift himself up as well but he keeps failing. Yeosang notices how Hongjoong is ready to go up to him when Jongho stands up. The younger goes up to the older and holds him underneath his arms, getting him out with ease.

"Thank you." He speaks softly and Yeosang can see him shivering. He must be doing the same cause San places his jacket around him. Hongjoong crawls to Seonghwa and does the same, keeping him close. Wooyoung is cuddling up to Mingi and Jongho holds Yunho close.

"What happens now?" Seonghwa asks as he looks at his tail. Yeosang knows what he is referring to. If they can't change back, they will only be dead weight for the rest. Yunho clears his throat, earning everyone's attention.

"Everything is going to be fine if the mermaid that helped me is telling the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

Seonghwa wanted to skin Mingi alive when he found out what he brought to the ship. They had rules for a reason and Mingi needed a good reminder of that, by Hongjoong. The captain could be scary if the circumstances required him to be. What the older hadn't thought was that their captain knew everything and yet agreed. He felt betrayed at that moment. Betrayed that Hongjoong didn't inform or try to talk to him about it. He always did share small things and secrets no one knew, with him. Hongjoong trusted him the most and in return, Seonghwa did too.

But what they both did, made him really angry even if Mingi kept saying that it's just another harmless accessory for their collection. He chose to trust Hongjoong when he said he had the situation under control. He kept quiet to the rest even when he saw the pendant light up but he was livid. He was ready to murder someone after Hongjoong threatened him. Of all people, him. He thought it was unfair to be treated like that while he was simply worried about their safety. Something that Mingi seems to discard easily at times, like this one. All for the sake of science, of course, based on his words.

Hearing that mermaids were spotted on the horizon didn't help with the situation as well. Seonghwa wanted to spill everything, giving zero fucks about angering Hongjoong. But he still didn't. He knew how capable and trustworthy their captain is and he had promised to follow his lead, no matter where that washed them up to. Well, he didn't mean it literally. At least not when he tried to pull Mingi away from that mermaid that screamed danger, only to be pushed in the water. The place they least needed to be.

While underwater, he managed to kick free and swim to the surface for a few seconds before a pair of big hands were placed on his exposed waist, pulling him under. He caught sight of Mingi for a second while he kept trying to get free from the merman in front of him. He would be lying if he said that for a moment, Seonghwa wasn't captivated by his beauty. He had seen mermaids from afar, on one of his previous adventures before joining Hongjoong's crew that grew and formed the eight members of ATEEZ.

That's why he was more surprised when the merman kissed him. He expected to die since he had heard the stories about people encountering mermaids up close but never staying alive after that to share the experience. Here he was though with the merman's lips on his as he struggled in his grip. In an instant, he felt all the oxygen he had in his lungs dissipate and he had time to freak out only for a second before the merman passed him air. It wasn't like normal air though. It felt thick and oppressive, not leaving his lungs and spreading throughout his body as it normally would. Seonghwa thought that he was gonna die as he started to choke from the lack of oxygen when he successfully breathed. He concluded then, that everything will be fine until the merman kissed him again and he lost his consciousness.

What made him stir from his deep slumber was the commotion around him. Opening his eyes, he saw Mingi reaching out to him, only to be grabbed by the man that he recognized as the merman that kissed him. The sting of something penetrating his arm and the sudden fire he felt right after was enough to make him scream from the pain and lose every ounce of power that had in his body, falling down. Seonghwa could see Mingi running away while the screams around him were getting louder. The older didn't miss when Mingi turned around for a split second and looked at him with a guilty expression. He felt his eyelids close and his body getting heavier.

Seonghwa heard a tapping sound, making his eyes open and look up at his captor. He tried to move but he couldn't. When he completely woke up he was speechless. He was in a glass box that was filled with water. That wasn't the worst though. He kept inspecting the tail and his body as much as he could. The thought that he was dragged or he had lost his mind, was running through his head until Yeosang came and his suspicions were confirmed once Yeosang changed as well. At least he knew he was still sane. He tried to tell Yeosang to run away at first but the younger wouldn't look away from him in shock.

Seonghwa was ready to cry when he saw Hongjoong and the rest when they came to rescue them. He was terrified of Damien's words that were still echoing in his head about how nobody will ever find them again. Seonghwa heard Damien's name been called and seeing how everyone followed his orders, he assumed that he is the leader. The older was glad that Yeosang was sleeping when he said that. He didn't want him to freak out more. He wanted to hug Hongjoong tightly once he was free but time wasn't on their side so he kept that thought on the back of his head.

When they fell down that hill, he was worried about his injury, seeing how Yunho had to carry him. Seonghwa could tell that he was in a lot of pain if he looked in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to take his hand and guide him to the escape route Yeosang had found. Now they are here, sitting close to each other with Hongjoong's jacket around him. Everything still feels surreal to Seonghwa.

"Everything is going to be fine if the mermaid that helped me is telling the truth." Yunho's words catch him off guard. He is glad that he's not the only one with a dumb expression on his face as he glances around.

"Do explain." Wooyoung speaks the words that were ready to leave his mouth. Yunho then proceeds to fill them in on everything the mermaid had shared. Seonghwa is feeling that his mind just drew a blank line, refusing to let him process what he just heard.

"Based on that, she said to wait. When you are completely dry, you can change back. She sounded very hopeful and honest, so I'm willing to believe her." Yunho ends his speech and Seonghwa looks at Yeosang, who is nodding his head in deep thought. They could change back. But not permanently. Seonghwa is sure that every time they will touch water, they will turn. Another thing that is bothering him is his powers. Yeosang presented his but Seonghwa doesn't feel anything yet. Does that mean he was injected with something different? If the mermaid's words are true, then that's a false assumption.

"Don't think about it too much. We are safe for now and the only thing that we can do is stay calm until we are out of here, safe. Don't make yourself go through a breakdown before we do that." Hongjoong whispers to him and Seonghwa nods, giving him a small smile that the captain returns. Everyone then sits in complete silence, in case someone is close enough to hear them from the outside. Seonghwa is resting his head at Hongjoong's shoulder, his eyes traveling around the cave. It has two passages, one on their right side and the other on the left. Seonghwa assumes that; one is the entrance and the other is the exit, besides the third option being to swim in and out.

"How long do you guys think it will take, till you are both completely dry?" Jongho asks, earning a shrug from both Seonghwa and Yeosang. Everyone else has somewhat dried up and it's been a while since they found this place. That can be both a good and a bad thing.

"Literally? No idea." Yeosang answers, clenching San's jacket closer to his body. Seonghwa touches slightly his tail, feeling only a few wet spots here and there. His upper body and hair have dried, which is very helpful. Hongjoong follows his lead and touches his tail softly, his eyes lighting up like when he has an idea. He then stands up and pulls off his shirt making everyone freeze for a second before it registers to them what he is doing. He kneels next to Seonghwa and starts drying him up, caressing his scales with care. San and Wooyoung do the same to Yeosang, and Mingi is ready to help Seonghwa when he stops him.

"We don't have anything to cover ourselves once we turn." The older coughs awkwardly and everyone pauses and looks at each other.

"You can cover yourself with my shirt since I'm the tallest. It's a bit longer than what I usually wear so I'm sure it will cover you up just fine. As for Yeosang, he can wear Mingi's." Yunho offers and they get back to work once Seonghwa and Yeosang agree. He feels a tingling sensation spreading up and down his tail and he sees the fins on his hands retract. Slowly his scales turn, revealing his skin and Hongjoong covers him immediately with his jacket and shirt. Yeosang's change follows shortly after and they both get dressed in the offered shirts. A sigh of relief leaves everyone's mouths and they start laughing.

"Who would have thought..." Hongjoong says in disbelief. He doesn't need to finish his sentence for them to know the meaning.

"I own you all an apology. It was my fault. Hongjoong and Seonghwa tried to stop me in case something happened but I guess that's too late now." Mingi looks down at his hands and Jongho hits him in the back a bit stronger than what he would've liked.

"Damn right it is. But as people that have claimed to be explorers, it's only natural to get stuck in situations like this. Or even worse. It depends." The younger smiles and Mingi's demeanor relaxes.

"Alright guys, let's finish this conversation later. For now, let's move. We need to find a boat and get the hell out of this island before they discover us." Hongjoong claps his hands and stands up, offering his hand to Seonghwa. He accepts gladly, a big smile on his face. He feels his legs numb as he stands but he can walk just fine when he tests them.

"They must be in here!" A voice sounds from the right passage he noted earlier. The sound of footsteps follows, making Seonghwa and the rest curse as they move for the left passage. Hongjoong and Seonghwa rush the younger members to go first, with them right behind. In their hurry to move Seonghwa doesn't see the small puddle on the ground and once he steps in it, he feels the same tingling sensation on his legs and falls down with a thud. Everyone turns around to look at him and gasp.

"Fuck. Guys go ahead. I will find a way out." Seonghwa yells desperate for them to be move. The rest of the team protest and Hongjoong has to quickly shut them up. He barks Seonghwa's words as order and they quickly move, shouting for them to hurry up since they will be waiting for them outside.

"Hongjoong there is no way you can carry me out there. Not with your injury. Go. I'll buy you guys some time. I'll try to see if I can swim out of here. There was a gap and I'm positive that I can fit through." He pleads for him to go, the people chasing them being seconds away.

"No, I am not leaving you again. If they catch us, they will take us together." Hongjoong pecks his lips, distracting Seonghwa from protesting. It is effective until Hongjoong helps him get in the water.

"It's too deep for you to last Hongjoong! I can't help you there!" He tries one last time but the captain takes one deep breath and jumps in. People rush in the cave and Seonghwa quickly dives under. He takes Hongjoong's hand and turns his head to look at him, making sure he is alright. The captain signals he is ready and they swim down.

He lets Hongjoong pass the gap first and he looks behind him to see two mermen pursuing them. He prays that they won't fit and he slips into the small opening. He holds Hongjoong's hand again, urging his tail to make him go faster. He was right. The captain was starting to struggle for air and they wouldn't make it in time. Seonghwa has a feeling that what the merman did to him that resulted in him breathing, won't be effective now.

The older tries not to panic when Hongjoong stops swimming and clasps his neck in a futile attempt to calm and push himself to continue. Seonghwa feels something tugging inside him and he places his hands on Hongjoong's cheeks, closing his eyes. He wants him to be able to breathe. He keeps repeating that in fear and he feels a light tap on his arm. He is hesitant at first but he looks at Hongjoong with wide eyes, seeing the bubble that has formed around his head. The captain is smiling at him warmly, clearly not caring that he almost lost his life.

He taps him again, letting him know that he is OK and that they have to move. Seonghwa nods and takes Hongjoong's hand, holding it tightly. The older feels him placing his free hand on his waist for better support as he kicks his legs as fast as he can next to his tail. After a minute they breathe the outside air with Hongjoong coughing a couple of times. Whatever Seonghwa did just saved him and made him discover his power, water. That reminds him that they have to get out. He is sure the two mermen followed them all the way.

"Hongjoong, Seonghwa!" Yunho screams as he and the rest run up to them. A few meters behind is Damien with his men.

"Take my hand" He screams again and Seonghwa reaches out to him, connecting their hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Wooyoung's vibes were all over the place that morning with his nerves riling up. He felt that something was coming but he wasn't sure what. He just hoped that he was wrong. The chances of that were low and he chose to not think about it, paying more attention to the vast sea in front of him. That's how he was able to catch a head sticking up from the calm waves. Normally he wouldn't be able to notice it if he didn't pay a close eye to his gut feeling, along with the commotion among the crew.

He notified the others as soon as the head submerged again. He didn't have a good feeling. He was proven right when the ship got destroyed and he fell in the water. He expected to be pulled around by the mermaids around him but only one dared to approach him. The mermaid helped him swim to safety, warning him to not trust the land to keep him safe but the high ground. She left before Wooyoung had a chance to thank her or ask her what's going on.

He kept her advice and after wandering around and not finding any of his members, he climbed up a tree. It wasn't big but it kept him hidden well if needed. Wooyoung stayed up there till he saw Mingi falling on the ground a few feet away from him. When Mingi warns him to run, he did. Judging from the scared look on his face, he knew it was bad. His joy that came with reunited with the other's was short-lived when the hooded figures came in sight.

When they caught Mingi, Wooyoung reached out for him out of instinct. Despite the numerous banters between them he had a soft spot for the red-haired, always making sure he is safe. When Yeosang saved him, he felt guilty that he had to stay behind. They have grown to be good friends from the moment they met, so it hurt Wooyoung to leave him behind like that.

It didn't help the fact that when he saw him again, he was a merman. He tried not to blame himself but the people that are after them. When Yunho explained the situation, he realized how twisted that Damien guy was. When their cover was blown, Wooyoung and the others got out first. Seonghwa, unfortunately, had changed back to his tail, despite the time it took for them to dry. Well, Wooyoung couldn't blame him for it.

They would wait for them and that's what they did. Until they saw their pursuers emerging from the trees. They had to run near the edge of the water so they wouldn't miss the two. Wooyoung couldn't afford to think that something happened to them as the minutes went by. Wooyoung almost screamed from his relief when he saw Seonghwa and Hongjoong a few feet away. They had almost run out of space. Yunho screamed their names, extending his hand, and Seonghwa was quick on taking it.

For a moment no one breathed. Wooyoung feels chills running all over his body, his view changing. He loses his footing a bit but Mingi is holding his hand, keeping him in place. His head feels fuzzy but the feeling soon fades. He looks around as the voices have stopped. They are back to the beach from where they started or so he thinks. Wooyoung thinks that he will never get used to teleportation. If they keep the ring that is. He has a feeling they will. He squints his eyes when he sees something a few meters away from them.

"Ship ahead!" He yells as he points it out to the rest that tries to shake the fuzzy feeling in their heads. Hongjoong helps Seonghwa into a sitting position since he won't be able to walk for a while.

"We should go investigate. I'm sure that by now we can take anyone on." Hongjoong speaks confidently and Wooyoung nods along with the rest. They don't have time to plan anything beforehand either way. Not without risking to be found by Damien. Mingi is the one carrying Seonghwa this time. He offered to do so and Wooyoung thinks he did that so that he can apology to him.

"Shut up Mingi. I will not accept your apologies if you say 'I'm sorry' once more." Seonghwa huffs, successfully stopping Mingi from apologizing again. Wooyoung can't help but smile at them because of Mingi's frown on his face. He knows that they will be okay and everything will be alright between them.

"I don't see anyone on board or around the ship." Wooyoung speaks after scanning the deck. There is a possibility that someone might be hiding below. As to why there are no guards, that can mean only one thing. Whoever owns that ship didn't expect that they will encounter any people. A thought crosses his mind.

"You don't think that this is Damien's right?" San asks him. He was always the best at knowing Wooyoung's thoughts. He nods and everyone grows tense. They carefully climb up but still, there is no sign of anyone. Wooyoung stays on deck guarding Seonghwa as the rest slip quietly inside. After a few minutes, they emerge and give them the okay. Everything was clear.

"Jongho, Mingi bring up the anchor. San, Yunho, and Yeosang handle the sails and the ropes. Wooyoung I need you up there to be our eyes. Seonghwa I want you to help me with your powers to move the ship away from the beach. Can you do that?" Hongjoong waves for the others to get into their positions while he goes up to the older. Wooyoung climbs the ropes quickly, tasting their grip here and there in case they are loose. They don't know the ship's condition after all.

Once his legs are planted firmly on the floorboards, he sweeps the area. The woods cover most of the space but he hopes he will be quick enough to catch any movement. He looks down at the rest of the members that are working silently. Hongjoong managed to help move Seonghwa near the edge of the ship. Wooyoung could see from up here how nervous the older is. It's only natural since they haven't mastered their powers yet. He can see how determined and concentrated he is though so he turns back on his task.

Wooyoung feels the ship jerk suddenly, after a few minutes. He grips the ropes around him as he stands in the middle of the mast for better balance. As the ship starts to slightly move away from the sand he sees some figures approaching the beach, fast.

"They are coming!" Wooyoung screams. Muffled curses are heard from below but he tries not to panic. Seonghwa's powers are not enough to break them free on time.

"Hongjoong I'll try something. Everyone hold on tight." Yunho yells and Wooyoung readjusts his grip. With a loud groan from the taller, the ship trembles and violently shifts from side to side when it's placed on the open waters in the middle of nowhere. It takes Wooyoung a few minutes to clear his head and focus his vision. He looks down and he sees Yunho on the floor struggling to keep his consciousness. He climbs down and helps move him to one of the rooms so he can rest.

Everyone then starts working at a slower pace. They are not being chased anymore. Seonghwa has changed back and he is dressed in some loose clothes they found. Yeosang too is more comfortable. They decide to rest after setting a course with Hongjoong insisting on keeping watch as they sleep. Wooyoung plans to follow his orders so he can join him quicker that way. He knows there is no use protesting when the captain gave his orders.

As everyone is ready to go down, San drops a bucket of water on Seonghwa. They've been teasing each other from a while ago and the older was winning. When Seonghwa hits the floor his eyes light up and he swipes his hand in San's direction, freezing his legs on the spot. Minus Yunho and Yeosang, who looks after him, everyone else stares at the two in shock. Seonghwa laughs and sticks his tongue out.

"That's cheating!" San complains as he tries to free his legs.

"You started it first!" Seonghwa shouts back at him as Jongho hoists him up. Mingi and Wooyoung move to help San while Hongjoong laughs from the steering wheel.

Wooyoung knows now that they will be fine. He can feel their bond growing, bringing them closer. Wooyoung smiles unconsciously as San keeps sulking. That's ATEEZ. No matter what the sea throws at them, the eight of them will be the winners and come out stronger.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story in Amino: https://aminoapps.com/c/ateez-amino/page/user/gangrisa-kaka-gang-bkg/lXwv_EKvHRfXK758BvrZbD1EBLkJbN0WLl1 
> 
> or in Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/user/ACrazyFantasyGirl


End file.
